


Life

by Lafaiette



Series: Solas Fluff Friday [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Trying to have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now, in this new reality, in this new place made of magic and victories and hope, he finally can dare to imagine, he can dare to dream and act to make those fantasies come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested the number 18 ("Trying to get pregnant") from this [domesticity OTP meme](http://lafaiette.tumblr.com/post/136331869975/cuddle-up-a-little-closer-a-domesticityintimacy).

“I read that this position helps a lot.”

She is resting on her back, hand on his shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist. It’s their classic, usual position, the one they chose more often even during the years of the Inquisition.

He rubs circles on her belly with his broad, calloused hand. It’s flat and soft, but they often imagine how it would feel like if it was swollen, rounder, and firm.

It started with an innocent question, one they had held within themselves for years. He always knew she loved children, the idea of motherhood and family. He never dared think about it, aware of what awaited them, even if he desperately tried to forget about it; still, he would often find himself imagining what their life together could be like, a life where his duty had been abandoned, a life in the veiled world.

But now, in this new reality, in this new place made of magic and victories and hope, he finally can dare to imagine, he can dare to dream and act to make those fantasies come true.

He closes his eyes, brushes his lips against her arm, then looks at her again, his smile reassuring and comforting.

“Are you worried, my heart?” he asks, his hand moving lower, down to her wet core. She whines, wriggling in his embrace when his fingers tease her slit.

“Not… not exactly.” she murmurs at the end, once she has got used to the spark of arousal. She smiles too, timid and flustered and yes, also worried. “I’m just…”

“This is only our first try, _vhenan_.” he says, pressing a kiss on her warm forehead. She is sweating, hair stuck to her face, and he tenderly brushes it back. She hums when his hand leaves the space between her legs. He chuckles.

“If it does not work now, there will be other occasions. _Many_ others.” he leans down, scorching breath against soft, blushing skin. There is a promise in his eyes, joy in his smile. He has hope now. He can hope now. “We have all the time in the world, _vhenan_.”

But that’s not what worries her.

“What if…” she starts before stopping and biting her lips. She looks away, at the high windows covered with colorful curtains with wolves and trees woven into them. “What if my womb doesn’t… doesn’t work?”

His eyebrows rise in surprise, which is soon replaced by fondness. She sees it and whines, embarrassed, her blush spreading to her neck. He lets out a snort, the futile attempt to stifle his laughter, and she thumps him.

“You know what I mean.” she mumbles and he nods, still laughing, and presses his lips on hers.

“I do, my heart, but don’t worry. You have no reason to believe that.”

She hums, rubbing the soft flesh under her navel, and his hand joins hers.

“I think we should be more worried about my age instead.” he continues, his sweet smile now a smirk. She recognizes the playfulness in his tone and smacks his arm, making him snort again.

“You are terrible.” she grumbles, fighting in vain the smile that is slowly forming on her face. She even tries to collect the sheets and get up, but he catches her before she can even put one feet down on the floor.

“Where are you going, _vhenan_?” he whispers in her ear, one hand kneading her thigh, the other gently turning her face towards him.

“To the kitchen, to eat all your frilly cakes and sweet tarts!” she replies, but her frown doesn’t last much and she giggles when his hand travels up her hip and reaches her side. His long fingers tickle her and she wriggles in his embrace, laughing and pulling him closer.

“Such a cruel wife.” he murmurs with a smug grin and she laughs again, dimples on her cheeks.

“And you are a _dreadful_ husband, my love.” she says, wrapping her arm around his neck to smooch his face.

He chuckles - a snort at the end of the sound as it usually happens - and presses a kiss on the pulse on her neck. Life, strong and warm, flows under her skin and he closes his eyes, blessing her and whatever force made this heaven possible.

He pictures her with a heavy belly, life inside that too, and his heart swells with warmth.

“What about our plans for today?” he asks, raising his head to smile at her. The sight of her face, red and sweaty, welcomes him and the joy shining in her eyes is precious and beautiful and perfect. He vowed to make sure it would always be there and in her heart.

“We shouldn’t waste time.” he continues with an innocent kiss on the tip of her nose and a serious voice that widen her eyes. “I become older with each passing day.”

She reacts immediately, swatting his chest with her only hand and trying once again to leave the bed. A game, sweet and domestic, that fills them with bursting laughter and tangle their limbs together.

“I thought you loved our age difference.” he says, teasing her with his fingers too once she is back in his arms. This time she retaliates, her petite hand grabbing his erection with confidence. Her grip is not too tight, but it’s firm enough to make him gasp in surprise and pleasure.

“I do. I love it a lot.” she grins, lying back on the bed again, and he covers her with his body, his hand going back between her legs, two fingers pressing against her slick entrance.

“Wicked girl.” he says, chuckling when she nuzzles his neck. He returns the gesture, adding his tongue too which makes her giggle and buck into his touch.

She whimpers into his mouth as he kisses her and slips the two digits in; he scissors her with care, thumb stroking her clitoris, and she keeps stroking his manhood, the pressure on it arousing and familiar.

After all these years, they know each other perfectly and it doesn’t take them too long to start panting and gasping; he slowly withdraws his hand and she wraps her legs around his waist again, her core pressed against the leaking tip of his hard length.

“Solas…” she calls softly, cupping his cheek, and he kisses her again before entering her with a swift, gentle thrust.

She is wet and loose for him, her walls welcome him inside, and he moves within her without friction, giving her all the pleasure, hitting the spot that makes her moan and whimper so sweetly in his ear.

They laugh too, continuing their previous game; it’s not a chase now, he needs not to catch her, so it turns into hide-and-seek.

She presses her face into his shoulder or neck, giggling and clinging to him, and he bites her ear to make her tilt her head; he hides his face into her hair and she speeds up with him, nibbling the tender flesh of his neck to being able to look at him again.

“What would you prefer?” she pants, her voice as soft as her smile. “A little boy or a little girl?”

“It doesn’t matter.” he replies, cradling her face in his hands, the constant sound of skin against skin and his body smacking against her in the background. “I would love them both immensely and equally.”

He peppers her face with gentle pecks while rubbing his thumb against her clit; she digs her fingers into his flesh, cheeks flushed and lips reddened, and looks for his hand. He gives it to her, pressing hers on the bed, fingers entwined.

Her moans get louder as he repeatedly pounds into her and he is grunting and moaning too, heat pooling in his groin. A tight knot is unraveled inside her and she comes, calling his name and shivering in pleasure as he helps her ride the waves of her climax.

“ _Vhenan_ …!” he gasps and she is there - she is always there for him - and catches him in her embrace as he spills into her and falls.

He doesn’t slip out, not immediately; he gently keeps pushing in and she giggles, locking her legs on his back and lifting her butt a little bit.

“This should help too.” he chuckles, cupping her ass and making her squeal. “Tell me if you are uncomfortable.”

“I am never uncomfortable with you, _ma sa’lath_.” she says and he knows he is blushing, not just because he can clearly feel his cheeks burn, but also because her smile broadens and she traces the pink tip of his ear with her index finger. He grunts and rubs his nose on her face, a pleasant shiver running down his spine, and she giggles again.

He slips out of her with a groan and she closes her legs, careful not to let his semen spill out.

“We should start thinking about names.” she says. There is an awed, dreamy edge to her tone and her gaze is tender and loving as she looks at him.

He rests his hand on her belly and she takes it, her grip gentle and tender. He squeezes her fingers.

“Yes. Even if it is still early, we should plan their room too.” he smiles. “We could paint it together.”

They spend the rest of the day in bed, making a list of all their favorite names and choosing colors and decorations. Her fears are gone and only their laughter resonates in the room.

Their hands still joined, they imagine their future and the new life they will create together.


End file.
